He Believed her!
by bmfm fan for life
Summary: One shot song fiction about what Charley and Vinnie felt when he split for Mars. Song is Believe by Skillet and all rights belong to Skillet. Biker Mice from Mars Belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing but my Original characters.


This is about the time before Greasepit kidnaps Charley and what had happened between her and Vinnie before he split to Mars. I was listening to my new Skillet CD Titled AWAKE and heard the song BELIEVE and thought it fit Charley and Vinnie perfect. Song lyrics and Biker Mice from Mars belong to their rightful owners and I mean no copy right infringement. Anyway check out the song and please don't forget to leave a review I appreciate all of them and the readers insightful ideas. :)

HE Believed her!

"Vinnie you are a unbeilevable mouse ass! Do you honestly believe she doesn't love you?" Modo was enraged that the albino mouse and his little bro just kidnapped him and Throttle. Leaving their best friend and the best thing to ever happen Vinnie in a wake of emotion.

"She said no man, NO. I am not about to push her into something she don't want and I need time alone and to work things out." With that the white mouse walked off and entered his bunk. He wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone about Charley. They all think he wants to track Harley down and restart that relationship, then fine let them. He was going to see if she was okay first. He owed her that much first off then he was gonna find a way to end this damn marriage contract!

Turning to Throttle Modo shook his head in anger. Throttle calmly walked over to Modo and clasped him on the shoulder with his hand. "Bro we have to give them room this is their business not ours."

"Yeah but Throttle Charley girl is the one getting crushed in this. That dumb snot is going to let the best thing that happened to him in years slip through his fingers. Just.."

"Just like another mouse that has done the same before. You can finally admit that you let Zee slip by you Modo. We all know you was in love with her." With an unexplainable growl Modo shook his bro's hand off his shoulder and left the room. Throttle was left at the control's disgusted that if they turned around it would not be good. They would not have enough fuel to get back to Mars. They were half way there and it was best to go back re fuel and return. He hated this. Charley was not answering and he knew it was not good.

Back at the garage...

Charley is standing alone with her radio playing. Skillet was blaring as her tears were streaming down her face. The bro's had really left her and it was all her fault. She pushed him away to hard she thought. WHY! WHY THE DAMN RULES ABOUT MARRIAGE! Her mind screamed over and over stupid marriage laws...She came back and now she lost him forever..

_**"If you believed when I said I'd be better off without you, Then you never really knew me at all. If you believed when I said I wouldn't be thinking about you. You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong. Your all that I need..."**_

All the tools she could get her hands on she threw all over the place. Her mind whirled around her as she broke down reliving the last things she told him. That he needed to go back to Harley. That they were over and that she was ok with that. The law was the law and he had to blow off. Not to bother her anymore he was too childish and selfish for her. He was a child mouse and not a man mouse. That he was reckless and wild without abandon.

**_"But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes. So is it you or is it me? I know I'm so blind when we don't agree. But you should've known me by now..."_**

Collapsing on the garage floor Charley is sobbing uncontrollably her heart shattered beyond repair angry at the damn situation...

"Vinnie, I'm sorry please come back...I didn't mean it. I love you and only you God please bring him back to me...Make him see I'm scared about what will happen.."

Looking out his window Vinnie is silently crying out his heart. Leaning against the window with his head against the glass..." Charley girl I love you so much babe it kills me. I promise one way or another I will get out of this damn marriage bond and be back to you. Please stay safe until I get back. I love you and want you and only you. And if you think for one damn minute I believed you when you said you hated me you will see soon how wrong you are. Wait for me babe please!"

Crying so hard she didn't hear Greasepit walk into the Garage. He's gone so why bother anymore were her thoughts when Greasepit grabbed her and slapped her across the face...


End file.
